User talk:Degenerator316
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdom Hearts Fan Fic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:YoshiEgg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) You think I'm trying to be a hero? Heh, no. I'm just trying to get you to prove yourself like you claim you have the "responsibility" to without burdening anyone else. If you wanna' make a point, I'm just asking you to make it to me. And what would I do? I'd just take what you'd have to give me. I'm not afraid. Hopefully we could settle it peacefully should you choose to pay me a visit, like you said. I don't really want it to come to this, just so you know, but you seem to still think its your duty or something. So again, I'm just saying that if you're going to come and find anyone, find me. Save them the trouble. - YE I'm only putting myself out there because I want to be the last of your little visits; hopefully you'll be satisfied in proving yourself if and when you see me. And yeah, I'm interested; what would you have done? - YE I totally get what you're saying. But, for one thing, I don't think its worth getting violent over unless its in self-defense; you did say that he would've hypothetically pushed you, but if you still were to do that and he hadn't touched you, it would be pretty illegal. Secondly, the only reason they were talking shit is because you did wrong to Drake (regardless of sexual harassment or anything else he did; sorry, but that's just kind of harsh) and they didn't want you on Fantendo anymore because judging from those events, you seem(ed) to be an unstable person. Just letting you know. - YE If you'd be willing to tell me, I'd like to know; just for curiosity's sake, I suppose. And as for the answer to your question, no, they probably would not. But I really think you've got to understand why shit was spoken in the first place, which I believe I've explained (correct me if I'm wrong). - YE Oh yeah, of course. I'm sure he'd like to hear it too! - YE Wow. Okay. Firstly, I'm somewhat interested to know what happened before you fought Zook. Because you said he threw a punch, and I believe we were all under the impression that you'd just strolled up and nailed his ass with a crowbar. Which, y'know, would've been sorta bad, had it been the case. Secondly, I actually completely 100% understand, now, so thank you. You've gone through a whole lot of shit in your life and you definitely have some anger built up, and I commend you for using self-defense for those things they did to you. Sexual harassment absolutely sickens me; my girlfriend was the unfortunate victim of two accounts of rape which nobody really knows about, and although she has claimed to have forgotten most of what happened both times (one when she was really young and the other a few years back), there are definitely some scars there. Had she been able to do what you did, I'm sure she would've; I know that she wishes that it had never happened, as do I, and I believe that if your safety is in danger, going above and beyond to protect yourself is more than justified. While I believe what you did may have been a bit harsh in that particular case with Zook, if it was an act of self-defense, I think that it is much more justified. Anyway, from what your story says, its certainly apparent that you don't deserve any more bullshit. Bullying and anything that comes with it is terrible, and I for one am sorry. - YE Degenerator, kindly stop trying to contact people from fantendo. I'm not trying to be mean, but you're not going to be unbanned. Just leave us alone, okay? Also, whatever you claim happened in real life does not justify threatening to find and attack us NONE OF THIS JUSTIFIES HARASSING US AND THREATENING TO ATTACK US. You want to work something out? Why? What are you hoping to get out of this? You accused me of being sexist! You said you were going to come to my house and assault me! Why should I want to work something out with you? You're not even sorry! Also? My name isn't Mitch or Andy, my hometown isn't anywhere near YoshiEgg's, I've never even met you, and if I had, I'm really not the sort of person to stare at your ass. Your brother really sucks at tracking people down. What sort of agreement do you plan on coming to? Purely out of curiosity. Ooooh. I get it. I do everything you want, and the rest of us go back to wondering when you'll snap and threaten to kill us all again. Hmmm, let's look at the things you've said: "if I was to show up at your house, I know it wouldn't end well" "when you make wisecracks like that, you're begging for shit to go down" you're threatening me, Degen. That's not something a changed person would do. Yes, but there's a reason for the block feature. Its so you can keep people away from the site. Why do you even care about Fantendo so much anyways? There's tons of sites for fanfiction. You said this on Spark's talk page: "There are more sites for fanfictions, but I can't understand why we can't be reasonable. You see me trying to change and hopefully get past all of this. At least try to be understanding." But you're not trying to change! You've implied that if we refuse to unban you, you'll track us down and assault us! Okay, I'm trying to reasonable, so I'll explain: the reasons we don't want to unban you are: #All the trouble you caused with the whole Drake thing #All the threats you've made against Fantendo users, especially Cobweb "If Yoshi has already shared with you guys the recap of everything that you guys didn't see for yourselves, you'd see that Drake kinda had a hand in what's happened so far. Ask Yoshi, or even look on his talk page." I understand that, but it was still not justified. "I apologize for all of that. On the one hand, Cobs kinda provoked me." Still not justified. "Look at my original accounts talk page. He made me angry enough to issue threats. Having untreated autism at that time, I didn't really know how to react up until this point. Again, I apologize for that. All I ask is a second chance, like all the other users have gotten." I'm not just talking about your old threats. You've threatened us recently as well. "Everything I say, I'd like to not be used against me." Are you saying I should disregard your threats and insults, and unban you simply because you say you've changed? I'm sorry, but that isn't a reasonable request. This wiki chat is a bit of a pain. Click this link to go to Fantendo chat so we can talk easier :) (Link) You've changed? So if I were to tell you right now that I don't want you on Fantendo, you wouldn't threaten me, try to track me down, or continue to harass me? You know, for someone who claims to be Hawaiian, you sure are from Alabama.